


Ringing Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, it's basically sex with cuteness at the edges okay don't judge me, pwp turned fluff, self prep, skype shenanigans started this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparation for their first time, Makoto realizes that he could hurt Rin badly without experience and chooses to take the roll of bottom. For that, though, he has to spend some time getting himself used to the anatomical details. When they finally get the time to dedicate to each other, will his research and practice pay off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Bells

**Author's Note:**

> [Shameless porn with a little plot for my dearest **headstrongpredator** on tumblr. This was written in skype so the flow of the paragraphs is weird and there are typos everywhere- sorry about that. -_-;;]

They've been dating for a while, taking it easy in the bedroom aspect, even when they know they're ready, because there's still a matter of when and where. It's the first time and it should be special, so they content themselves with making out and heavy petting, and more cold showers than even Haru could understand taking. Finally, Makoto's parents decide to go on a weekend trip over to their grandparents' place with the twins and give Makoto the option of staying home, which he takes on the excuse of homework. So, the house is empty of anyone else and there's no worrying about being quiet. It's daunting, realizing that his virginity will be gone by tonight, but somehow thrilling as well. And he's been practicing, just recently, because he's done his research. Makoto is well aware now of how much pain can be cause by lack of preparation, especially for someone inexperienced, and considering how large he himself is, there's no question in his mind that he should take the role of 'bottom' first. The last thing Makoto is willing to do is hurt Rin by inexperience. So he practiced on himself, and it was weird and hurt a bit, but he pushed through it; he's bigger, after all, and it won't be as hard for him as Rin. He can manage at least this much.

Gradually he'd gotten used to it, learns how to relax and which angle is the least painful, until he could manage three fingers without wanting to cry, and he figured that was probably the best he could do on his own. It's still hard to find the gland that the article talked about on his own, even as long as his fingers are, but the few times he grazes it there are jolts of warmth and electricity that trace up his spine and through his stomach, proving it could in fact be a good thing to have something shoved up there.

It isn't going to be something cheap, their first night together, because it matters. Makoto makes dinner when he invites Rin over to stay for the weekend, and he's not the greatest cook on the planet but his food is decent and it's the company that's most important. Getting to smile into the familiar red eyes as Rin eats from across the table is worth all the fretting in the kitchen to try and ensure the best quality he could manage. The little shared smiles, ankles hooked together under the table, make it well worth the effort, no matter the food quality. There's a sense of awkwardness, of apprehension as they settle in Makoto's room, after cleaning up the leftovers together. Sitting side by side on the bed, both of them take a few quiet moments because they're actually here and it means more than they might admit out loud; yes, they're boys, and yes they've gotten pretty damn close already, but this is it. Makoto considers asking if Rin wants to play a video game or something, to break the ice, but before he can the other turns to him and he's caught in those pretty cherry-red eyes, flush crawling down his body already; and really, it isn't as if either one of them wants to play a game of all things right now.

It's easy and natural, the way they push into each other's arms, familiar with the shape of each other's bodies, limbs tangling to pull closer and hold tight. One of Rin's arms is around his neck, the crook of his elbow hold Makoto's head close while lips press and slide, tongues gliding over skin to slick it. The other hand is wandering up under his shirt, tracing the muscle near his ribs as his breath hitches. Makoto groans a little, sucking at Rin's lower lip and nipping it gently as his arms fold tight around Rin's waist, hauling him closer. It took time to learn their particular rhythm, making the long wait worth it now, breaths exchanged in hot puffs of easy, wet kisses as they push and pull at each other. Familiar, the arch of Rin's spine and the heavy heat of him against Makoto's chest; the smooth, hot skin under the back of his shirt as Makoto's long fingers begin teasing the muscle just above his tailbone. "Nngh." The taller of the boys is the first to make noise, because he's overwhelmed easiest sometimes, but it's a good sound, one paired with hips lifting to meet Rin's pelvis and slide friction over two very eager parts of their bodies.

Rin shifts, leg thrown over his lap; Makoto's hands lifting to pull him closer by the hips, until there's steady pressure between their groins that can be pushed and ground against. Slowly, teasing for now, because as good as it feels- and it's fucking unbelievable- this isn't the main event and it's worth taking their time. So they kiss, sloppy and enthusiastic, Rin's teeth nipping red marks into Makoto's lips that are soothed after with smooth flickers of tongue; the bigger teen whimpering as the feeling runs hot all down his body. Big hands trace up under Rin's shirt, following the curves of hipbone, abdominal muscle, his ribs and pecs. Pausing to trace idle circles around the sensitive peaks of his nipples, this time Makoto's the one that draws noise from his boyfriend's throat.

It isn't long before Rin's shirt is pulled off and tossed somewhere unimportant, planes of smooth sun-golden skin now bare for Makoto to press his mouth to; bending, he kisses his way from Rin's jaw to his throat, down across his shoulder, licking and biting the skin in an increasing fervor to taste as much of the red-eyed boy as possible. It's a strange hunger gnawing at them, not a sense of emptiness so much as need that throbs heavy and intoxicating in their blood. Rin's soft noises as Makoto sucks marks into his shoulders are rough and ragged, but they seem like music to the bigger teen, who redoubles his efforts. Not to be outdone, Rin tugs and plucks at Makoto's buttons until the cotton can be pushed over broad shoulders, caught on his elbows but open enough for now. A twist of his spine, and they both moan loudly at the contact of hot, bare skin from chests to hips, spiking the fever that much more. Specific actions are lost for long minutes as, arms locked tight around each other, they rock together. Chests and stomachs brushing, spines flexing in slow undulations, clumsy kisses pressed and dragged over each other's shoulders; the throbbing between their hips pushing tight and dampening the inside of their clothes. Impatience kicks in then, mouths frantic as they lick and bite at each other, hands scrabbling to trace skin and remove the last barriers of fabric that they had so far observed even in their heaviest sessions. Shorts are kicked off, boxers dragged off long, muscular legs, and finally they're both at the point they've been waiting for the entire time; skin to skin, limbs tangle, soft whimpers and groans mingling as they shift together and feel nothing but each other from head to toes.

Makoto's hands are big enough to get a good grip on Rin's ass as they arch up against each other, the bigger teen on his back and Rin draped across him. Twin gasps are loud in the room even through their panting breath as their dicks slide together, nothing but hot tight skin and slick trails of precum to glory in. Arm muscles bunching and releasing, Makoto begins to rock Rin against him, setting a steady, agonizingly good rhythm by the strength of his upper body alone. Arching deeply into the motions, Rin sucks in desperate gulps of air and stares down at the man under him, flushed and disheveled with his pupils blown wide and needy in those leaf-green eyes. Always competitive, Rin arches into the motions and bends to lick and bite his way towards Mako's chest, marking the skin with his territorial claims and not caring who at their practices would see it on Monday.

It's overwhelming how sensitive his body is; Makoto trembles under the onslaught, broken noises rising from his mouth as they rock closer, skirting a dangerous edge of feeling too good; they weren't going to stop here, after all. Then again, young and athletic, it wouldn't take them long to spring back from something like that. Still, Makoto's stubborn, and eases back the rhythm of his hands on Rin's hips until the aching pressure in his groin eases off a little; he wants to come together for the first time with Rin buried inside of him, and with that in mind he nips at his lover's ear, a little sharper than usual. From the short gasp, Rin doesn't mind, grinding his pelvis down into Mako's before looking up with a questioning arch of his eyebrows. Taking a moment to drink in the flushed, needing expression on his face, Makoto smiled, legs parting a little under the other boy. "D-do you want to... now?"

Swallowing hard, Rin licks at his lips, cock twitching out another strand of precum just from the idea as Makoto smiles up at him, already looking so debauched that he's not even the same person; that shy and steady team captain is gone, leaving sweaty tooth-marked skin and smoldering eyes and a smirk that's far more wicked than most of their friends would believe he could make. "I-I-" Gulping, voice failing, Rin nods unsteadily. Shit, fuck, they'd talked about this, he remembers that much. Remembers that they need lube- "top drawer," Makoto breathes at his questioning look- and he remembers that he has to put his hand... no, just his fingers... /inside/ of Makoto. "Oh God," he mutters in English, before sitting back and letting Makoto shift on the bed. Makoto takes a little time to show off, because the heat running hot down his spine is erasing any embarrassment he might feel in doing so. Spine twisting, muscle flexes in clean, smooth ripples over his body, cock thick and flushed as it strains up against his stomach; clear fluid dripping wantonly from the tip as a testament to how much desire he was feeling. Then, with a little smirk that must come from the devil himself, Makoto slides onto his stomach, back long and taut with muscle, thighs bracing wide apart on the bed and bracing for Rin's access to... to his... "oh god," he mutters again.

The picture Makoto makes right now goes beyond anything the redhead's brain can actually handle, and it isn't as if he's never thought about it or found some juicy adult video online to make jerking off easier. It's different because it's real, and it's /Makoto/, and that has him grabbing the base of his dick tightly as his stomach clenches; he's already so fucking close and he still has to fuck his boyfriend properly. Jesus Christ. He finds the lube with shakingly eager hands, but it sits on the bed for a moment as he runs those same unsteady hands across Makoto's hips, down the tight-muscled thighs in appreciation for what is being offered with complete, blatant trust. It's not the most romantic thought in the world, or it shouldn't be, but he can see the line of Makoto's cock from behind, hanging heavy and slick between his legs; behind it, the tightly drawn curve of his balls, and then the seam of skin leading back over the perineum and up to the small, pink pucker of skin that he's supposed to fit his dick inside of. "How am I not going to hurt you," he breathes anxiously, fingers sliding near but not yet touching the tight opening to Makoto's body.

A low, hoarse laugh, and Makoto leans up on one arm to twist and look behind him. "S'okay, Rin. I've been, um... practicing." And only now, of all times, is there a heavier red flush across his cheeks from admitting something like that. Big hand finding the lube bottle, he hesitantly thumbs the cap open, mumbling, "I can... show you?" What little blood Rin still had in the rest of his body drains into his dick in a fast, hard rush, a helpless squeak escaping his mouth while Makoto looks back at him, still on all fours, ass exposed in a hedonistic offering.

"Uh, y-yeah, I-" _I'm going to come my brains out if I don't get into you soon, anyways_. "I'd like that," he manages with a choked, awkward croak, sitting back on his heels, hands still gripping Mako's hips. Swallowing tightly, Makoto nodded, flushing all the way down to his neck and shoulders, making near-invisible freckles stand out on the curve of muscle and bone. Spine dipping down a little, he adjusted his stance out of habit, slicking his fingers with the clear gel.

"O-okay," he mumbled. "You just... start out careful..." Heat burning his skin from his face all the way down his body, Makoto slipped his hand behind him, long fingers stroking flat along the seam of his ass, spreading the lubricant over his skin. The coolness made him gasp a little, muscles tightening; it took a moment of slow, easy circles across the delicate skin of his opening before he felt confident enough to press one long, thick digit into the ring of muscle.

Rin could feel himself sucking in a tight, strained breath as he watched Makoto's tan finger slide into the tender pink of his own ass. Jesus christ, that shouldn't be as hot as it was, watching the tight grip swallow up the finger, feeling the flinch rock through Makoto's body as a low, soft noise broke from his throat. Feeling helpless, dick leaking onto the bedspread, Rin rubbed careful circled over Makoto's skin, bent to press a kiss at the small of his back. "Does it hurt?" He asks, voice a whisper now as if in hushed awe of what his boyfriend is doing to himself for Rin's sake.

The friction of calloused skin and hard bone inside him is still really hard to get used to, at first. Makoto bites his lip on another whimper, working the digit in a steady in and out despite the burn and tingle of oversensitive skin. "N-no... not yet," he manages, shivering with another kind of warmth at Rin's soothing touches. "Just f-feels... i-it's hard to describe." Rin's still holding on to him, lips soft and tender on his back, and it makes it easier to relax, to push with his inner muscles so that, as he pulls his first finger out to the tip, two can push back inside. This time it stings, a now-familiar point of subtle pain; as a male, his hands are hard and bony, and those fingers don't feel as great as they could. Makoto winces visibly, even as he continues to press and stretch his insides, slick noises rising from his flesh as the lube squelched in between his skin and his opening.

Shuddering at the soft noises, Rin has to sit back, fingers digging into the skin of Makoto's hips as he takes in the image of tight, slick pink skin stretching open around the thrust of long, thick fingers. "Oh my god, Makoto," he rasps, stomach tightening and heart beating in his ears. It's all he can think to say, struggling to put words to it. He knows from the bright red stain across Makoto's shoulders and ears that the man's embarrassed, and Rin can't blame him; it's huge, what he's putting on display, what he's trusting Rin with right now. Determination tightening his jaw, the redhead dips his head again, kissing little trails across one cheek of Makoto's ass as he watches those slick fingers twist and push. "You're amazing," he mumbles into the skin, face nearly as red as his hair. "It's amazing, watching you do that..."

The soft words of praise make Makoto shudder, stomach pulsing warmer with desire again at the soft, nipping kisses to his rear. Some of his hardness had died down at the initial pain, but the soft breath and worshipful tone is running straight down between his legs, stiffening in his dick and tightening around his fingers. The edge of one knuckle brushes against that live-wire spot inside him as Rin spoke and Makoto jerks, moaning out loud, dick drooling on the bed in slow drips of semi-clear fluid. "Hnnn." Soft whines, hips arching as his spine drops. "M'almost.. almost ready...," he mumbles, face beyond red as he rocks back slowly against his hand.

Running more kisses up towards Makoto's spine, Rin nips gently at the skin, leaving little red marks as he soaks in the taller male's pleased noises. "So beautiful," he sighs without thinking about it, one hand sliding up Makoto's thigh to touch the wrist of the hand he's opening himself with. A hesitant thought occurs to him, and he swallows, daring to let his fingers slide down the length of Makoto's. "Can I... can I help? I want to feel you."

A low, choked cry drags up Makoto's throat, his fingers dragging over his prostate again as Rin whispers molten words up his spine. The idea, the tickle of fingertips at his knuckles, makes him tighten a little in anticipation before he emphatically nods. "Y-yeah... uh, get a little more lube, and um... y-you can add a finger t-to what I'm..." He can't say it out loud, god help him, but Rin must get the idea because he can hear the click of the lubricant bottle again, and a moment later warm slick is running down his hand, one careful fingertip tracing his hole before it begins to push. Rin's fingers are more slender than his own and one slips inside him before he can brace for it, tracing over his inner walls and pulling a loud gasp of pleasure out of him.

Rin wasn't expecting how soft Makoto would feel inside, as if there's nothing but liquid silk against his hand. Finger sliding in carefully, he groans, shuddering all over. It's hotter, wetter than he thought it would be, and the knowledge that this is going to be wrapped around his dick soon is almost enough to cut this off far too soon for either of them. "You feel amazing," he rasps, eyes squeezing shut to focus on the slick, soft drag of Makoto's skin.

It's too much, and it's not enough, overstimulation wracking his insides as he rocks back against both of their motions. Mouth open, soft panting cries hoarse in his throat, Makoto finally shudders and abruptly arches away. "Enough. I'm- I'm ready, Rin, please-" Pulling his fingers out carefully, Makoto shivers and reaches back blindly, trying to find something of Rin to hold on to.

It takes him by surprise but Rin gets it immediately, slipping out of Makoto's body and catching that desperate hand in his own. Their fingers are wet and slick and it should be disgusting, but it's not. Rin wraps his free arm around Makoto, holding him close and tight, chest to spine. "It's okay," he soothes, feeling the shudders rocking through that big body. "I've got you." And then, trembling as heat pools painfully in his groin, the whisper of, "Are you sure?" The last thing Rin wants is to hurt Makoto, to ruin this amazing moment by somehow fucking it up, but the taller swimmer just whimpers quietly, tugging sharply on his hand.

"Please," is all Makoto manages for a long moment, voice cracking. And then, "Need you, Rin, please-"

There's not enough self control in the world to resist that plea, not for Rin, who's so close to losing his mind that he has to abruptly picture Nagisa in a penguin costume just to cut his arousal enough that he doesn't cum all over the back of Makoto's legs. "Oh my god," he groans, kissing his agreements down Makoto's spine as he moves their joined hands to brace against the bed. Steady, holding their weight, he lifts up onto his knees, waiting as Makoto spreads his legs a little more, letting him line up their hips; Makoto's legs are a little longer than his and it takes a moment, tugging small, embarrassed giggles from both of them. Oddly that small moment of shared laughter makes it feel better, somehow, this special and awkward and precious moment between them. Smiling still, Rin carefully pressed the broad crown of his erection against Makoto's stretched, slick opening and carefully begins to push inside.

The slick of precum mixing with the lube makes it slippery, a whimper caught in Makoto's throat as the unexpectedly hot swell of Rin's flesh tucks against him. If he concentrates, he can feel the throb of blood in it, a steady beat that matches his pulse, rapid and- "Ah!" Gritting his teeth, Makoto tightens down on the next gasp as he's stretched wider, fingers not having been enough to completely ready him for the feeling of Rin's dick splitting him open. The green-eyed teen was the largest of the two, but Rin was not modestly sized himself and it burned, a strangely pleasant ache building in his insides. Rin had paused, stiff and trembling at his yelp, and now Makoto arched up, pushing himself back farther onto Rin's length with a broken noise.

"Are you- _ngh!_ \- are you okay?" Guilt is sharp under his breastbone because god help him, it feels so good he can't make himself pull back out, not yet, not unless Makoto says stop; then it's over and there's no question of that. But Mako arches up, dragging a hoarse shout from Rin's throat as his cock is swallowed up by the tight, hot clamp of his lover's body. They stay like that for long moments, straining together, muscles trembling as sweat runs over their skin.

"I'm fine," Makoto grits out through his teeth, spine arching as he pushes back harder. It aches, wonderfully so, stretching and filling him with the kind of steady pressure that fingering had never given him. It's wonderful but not enough, the steady throb of pressure more of a tease as he adjusted. As if knowing there could be more, his body began to throb, cock heavy and tight with blood, stomach aching with tight, clamped muscles. "M-move, Rin, please..." It didn't matter if he was begging, he needed it, and he needed it now.

It didn't take any more encouragement than that. If he was going to make this any good for either of them, he needed to move, and the whispered plea was all it took for Rin to groan, fingers digging harshly into Makoto's hip. The tight grip of Makoto's body drags over his skin as he pulled back, torturously slow, before muscles flexed and his hips snapped forward, sinking him into the heat and slick and pressure again. A sharp yell breaks free as Rin slams into him, and Makoto shoves back without thinking, body straining to meet the next thrust, and the next. The rhythm is unsteady for a minute, for two, and then unspoken certainty syncs their movements. Wet noises of flesh sliding and smacking together begin to fill the room, mixed with the hoarse, panting noises as the two young men moved together. Heat building up in his guts, cock untouched but the pressure of an orgasm already dragged at his muscles, it's all Makoto can do to keep moving, voice loud and desperate, shameless as he rocks back into Rin's sharp, hard movements.

Rin's teeth grit together, the instinct to bite overwhelming as he presses his face into the back of Makoto's neck, thighs and back flexing harshly to slam himself forward again and again. It's wordless, now, something animalistic and burning red in the corners of his vision; bodies moving more on instict than an conscious decision. The ache of it was throbbing in his dick, drawing up tight in his balls, telling him he's near his limit. Letting himself moan out loud, Rin pushes up on his knees to make the angle a little better, teeth sinking into the muscle at the back of Makoto's shoulder as his other hand reaches around and began to grip and stroke the painfully hard erection between Mako's thighs.

The sudden pressure and grip combined with sharp, pricking pain in his shoulder makes Makoto scream, body clamping down as his orgasm hits with no warning; white light burning behind his eyes as pleasure and heat tore through his body. Stomach clenching, cock jerking, the climax is wrung from him in sharp, fierce convulsions as he spills himself blindly onto his comforter. Sharp aftershocks rocked through him with each of Rin's desperate, erratic thrusts, and he was still moaning harshly as those sharp teeth dug in deeper, a hoarse shout loud in his ears. Grinding to a halt, Rin shudders, gripping Makoto hard enough to bruise as he poured himself out in hard, ragged spurts, coating the slick insides of the other boy's body in his release. His orgasm drags hot claws under his skin, pulsing in his muscles; for a long time they strained there, trembling, bodies still wrenching together in small, abortive movements.

Neither of them are conscious enough to know whose arm buckles first, only noticing when they're curled up in a spooning position, skin stuck together with sweat, bodies still joined. Quiet, ragged noises sound every so often, as one of them shifted and the sensitive flesh pulsed against with sensation, following the action with a firm clasp of hands, a brush of lips over skin in wordless affection and connection. It takes long minutes before Rin can carefully ease himself out of Makoto's body; it's almost enough to get him hard again as he watches his own cum drip out of the red, abused hole. "Wait a sec, I'll get a rag," he mutters, easing off the bed on unsteady legs and locating the little pack of wet cleaning wipes Makoto had, cleverly, hidden behind his bed frame for moments like this.

The broad frame twitches as Rin gently wipes him down, taking care to kiss softly at the marks he'd left behind; there would be fingerprint shaped bruises on his hips, later, that would be very hard to explain. That was a worry for another time, though. When they're both clean, Rin slips back into the bed, tangling himself gently with Makoto and pulling the bigger male close against him as they avoid the wet spots. Silence stretches out, soft and gentle. A wordless contentment blankets them both as they curl up, sleepy and warm under the covers. He needs to wash his bedding, Makoto knows, but right now his body feels like liquid gold, still trembling and unsteady. Right now, all that matters is drinking in the warmth and breaths of the boy pressed close to him, arms wrapped tight around each other, physical separate again but somehow linked in some invisible way, now, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
